


Mary

by Chiwibel



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Español | Spanish, Exploración de Personaje, F/M, No es lo que parece, Not An Essay, Not What It Looks Like, Or Is It?, SPOILERS 3x03, character exploration, ¿O sí?
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-21
Updated: 2014-03-21
Packaged: 2018-01-16 11:16:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1345477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chiwibel/pseuds/Chiwibel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a salvo la vida que llevaba con Watson.</p><p>La pregunta era: ¿cuál Watson?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary

**Author's Note:**

> Esto es un INTENTO de entender o de darle una explicación alternativa al personaje de Mary Morstan. No lo considero romántico y a la vez sí lo considero. Espero que, en el caso en que no esté de acuerdo, lector, me deje ver su punto de vista en los comentarios.
> 
> También publicado en mi cuenta de FFnet.
> 
> No está demás señalar que hay SPOILERS del tercer capítulo de la tercera temporada.

   Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a salvo la vida que llevaba con John Watson, con tal de mantener cerca a John, con tal de tener seguro a John, de tenerlo feliz y a su lado.

   Porque John era todo lo que ella podía querer, porque estar con John representaba tener lo que siempre había querido tener: una vida. Porque John era vida y estar con John le asegura una vida _vivible_ , disfrutable y propia como Mary Morstan.

   Como Mary Watson.

   Entonces, proteger a John era proteger a Mary Watson y le gustaba Mary Watson. En su opinión, era mejor que AGRA.

   Oh, ella amaba a John. ¡Cómo no hacerlo! John Hamish Watson era un hombre dulce, inteligente, atento y, sobre todas las cosas, sutil. Para apreciar a John Watson, para quererlo, había que ser paciente y dejarse inundar lentamente por todo lo que él era porque John Watson no era alguien impactante a primera vista. No. Nunca. John Watson era, para ella, como una gota china. Amaba a John.

   Pero también amaba a _Mary Watson_ y lo que _Mary Watson_ representaba.

   Haría cualquier cosa con tal de mantener a salvo la vida que llevaba con _Mary_ Watson.

**Author's Note:**

> Mary ama a Watson, ¿no creen? De nuevo, repito, si tienen una opinión o vista diferente del personaje, anda me gustaría más que conversarla.
> 
> Quiero añadir que a mí SÍ me gusta Mary en la serie y escribí esto por llevar dos o tres noches sin dormir Y CREO QUE ME VOLVERÉ LOCA. 
> 
> Otra cosa: a mí lo que me va es el Johnlock, me parece curioso que lo primero que subo de Sherlock sea algo sobre Mary. CHISTACO. ¡Gracias por leer!


End file.
